Through the Galaxy
by ilovethehost
Summary: Usagi can't forgive her friends after what they did to her. Where will she escape?
1. Chapter 1

**T****hrough the galaxy**

**  
****Hello there! This is another Seiya and Usagi story (of course)  
****Hope you will like it and reviews are always welcome! (if you read my story then please leave a review. I can take critics to)  
This story takes place after Sailor Stars, when the starlights left back to their home planet, Kinmoku.**

**Disclaim****er****: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; it belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

_"What is this place?" Usagi said "What... What am I doing here?"_

_"Bu!" She could feel that the somebody smirked at her_

_"Who is it?" Usagi said "Where are you?"_

_"It's me! It's impossible that you forgot the coolest guy in the world; Seiya Kou" He said and appeared in front of her_

_Usagi widened her eyes "S-Seiya..." She only stood there, in a shock, for a few seconds "Seiya!" She ran towards him "Oh god! What are you doing here? I missed you!" She hugged him_

_"Of course you did" He smirked_

_She hit him on the arm "You are still that old jerk!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around with a 'hmpf'_

_He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I can show you... that I can be very romantic too" He said and Usagi blushed_

_She tried to hide it "Very funny! It's impossible that you could-" She began, but Seiya put a finger on her mouth_

_"Odango, please, just be quiet" He said and looked straight into her eyes and... he kissed her. Usagi was about to push him away but she just stood there and closed her eyes._

She opened her eyes again  
"Seiya! What are you-" She began, but found herself in her bed kissing her pillow. She threw it away and blushed lightly "Oh, it was just a dream" She sighed "Why... why did I..." She suddenly blushed harder and put a finger on her mouth "HE KISSED ME!" She yelled "Even though it was just a dream... I will show that jerk!" She suddenly jumped out from her bed and looked out through the window "No... He is... gone."

Usagi walked circles in her room and suddenly stopped by the picture of her and Mamoru. A lot of memories appeared. She looked at the picture for a few seconds and fell down to her knees and buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Mamo-chan is here with me… my friends are here with me… everybody I love is here by my side… so why do I feel so lonely and miserable?!" Usagi whispered "Since the starlights left... I've been..." She couldn't finish her sentence "What's wrong with me?!"

* * *

Usagi suddenly opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor. "Ouch, my back" She cried "I feel like I've slept on a rock"

"You did" Luna said and laughed nervously

"Luna! You jerk! Why didn't you wake me up?! This will hurt the whole day!"

"… I tried, but you just sobbed and told me to leave, remember?"

"Oh… I don't remember that." Usagi scratched her head and tried to laugh, but Luna could hear that it was totally faked.

Usagi sighed and went downstairs, she was pretty bad at hiding her feelings.  
She ate breakfast, got dressed up, brushed her teeth and went out for a walk.

Usagi walked and closed her eyes as her long blond hair blew in the wind. But this good feeling didn't last too long, because she suddenly bumped into somebody and fell backwards.

"Usako?" She definitely recognized that voice.

She didn't even look up at him, she just ran away. She ran, ran and ran until she felt her lungs hurting. She fell down to her knees and it started raining. There she sat, crying and soaking wet.

"What's wrong with me?!" She yelled, and lifted her head and looked up at the stars. She stood up and wiped her tears away and walked to Minakos' house, but stopped when she saw Mamoru standing in front of her door. She hided behind a tree and listened.

"I'm coming!" Minako yelled "Mamoru?" Minako said quite surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Usako… Is she here?"

"No… actually I haven't seen her for a while" Minako said and sighed "I thought she was with you"

"I wanted to tell her, but she ran away, do you think… that she knows?"

"I don't know… I talked with the girls and we don't think she will take it very well"

"I have to tell her… I don't... I don't love her anymore" Mamoru said and sighed "This will be really hard. I don't want to see her sad... the girl I once loved, and the girl I am suppose to love"

Usagi widened her eyes "Mamo-chan is… breaking up with me? What about Chibiusa?! What about Crystal Tokyo?!" She thought "And Minako knew? No… Everybody knew? And they didn't even tell me…" A single tear ran down her face "I can't believe it… this isn't happening" She ran away crying "I have to see Setsuna"

* * *

**On a planet far away from here; Kinmoku:**

A women with black hair tied in a ponytail lied on the grass and looked at the stars, and a little planet far away from there - Earth. The women sighed and rose

"Fighter?" A voice behind her said. She turned around

"Kakyuu" The women tried to smile "What brings you here, princess?"

"I was worried" She said "Fighter, you really miss her don't you?" Kakyuu said calmly

Fighter sighed and looked up at the sky again "Yes" She turned back to her princess again "But as long as I am with you I am happy" She said and smiled, but Kakyuu could still see the sorrow in her starlights' eyes.

"I am a terrible prinecss, for forcing you to be here and protecting me" She sighed

"Princess?" Fighter said surprised "No... I didn't mean to..."

"Fighter, I am so sorry. I wanted to send you back to Earth, as a gift for protecting me." She began "But you are not strong enough to travel through the galaxy right now"

Fighter smiled "It's ok, really!"

"What are you two doing?" Healer said behind them

Kakyuu smiled "Maker! Healer! Perfect timing!"

"Huh?" The three starlights said

Kakyuu smiled maliciously "Close your eyes" She said and the three starlights closed their eyes "Now... Open them!"

They opened their eyes and gasped. They were not longer Fighter, Healer or Maker, they were Seiya, Yaten and Taiki

"Princess!" Seiya said

"You liked your male forms didn't you?" Kakyuu said "This is the least I can do for you" She giggled as the three of them hugged her

* * *

**Earth:**

Usagi ran down the street and she saw Setsuna sitting on a bench and watching the stars

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" She yelled

Setsuna turned around and saw her princess soaking wet, messy hair and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my…" She said "Did… Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't have to" She said "What about Chibiusa?! What about Crystal Tokyo?!"

Setsuna made a sad smile and took Usagi's hand "She will be alright, she will still exist. You will still be the queen, it's only that... that you have to find a new king... and a father for Chibiusa. Princess, the future is changing, and I can't do anything about it, but believe me, it will be all right"

"All right? Is that what you have to say?" Usagi said upset "Ma…Mamo-can broke up with me, and you all knew, you all knew!" She almost yelled "You are all terrible!"

"And how on Earth will I find somebody else to love?! And what do you mean by a new father to Chibiusa? Isn't Mamo-chan her father?"

"Chibiusa will be born, whoever you will chose"

"How is that possible?" Usagi raised an eyebrow

"It's complicated, but technically the future already happened" Setsuna began "I'm so sorry princess…" Setsuna said with a sad smile "I'm sorry, I feel terrible. I never wanted to hurt you"

Usagi sighed "No, I'm sorry" Usagi said "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You just wanted to protect me from this evil world" A tear came down her face

"Are you okay?" Setsuna said

"Yeah, I'm okay!" She smiled "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved and ran away. When Setsuna didn't see her anymore tears streamed down her face again.

"Oh my… why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen…" She sighed and walked away

* * *

Usagi buried her face in her pillow "My friends betrayed me; the one I love betrayed me…" A tear came down her face "I can't face them" She whispered "I don't want to be here anymore" She then she lit up  
"Oh, god…" She whispered "I have an idea" She stood up and went out to the balcony holding her brooch tightly, she looked at the stars and closed her eyes. She squeezed her brooch and took a deep breath "Please take me through the galaxy, take me to a place far away from here, a place where I don't have to suffer. Take me to a place where I can live until I have the strength to face my friends again" She sighed "Take me… to Kinmoku"

* * *

**Ta-da! This was the first chapter. So, what do you think?  
I had this idea for a long while ago, and now i wrote it down! ^__^  
****I'm sorry, I know this chapter was really short, but I thought that this was a great place to end the chapter at XD  
****I would be happy if you reviewed!  
****And I'm sorry if I have some grammatical problems, but I really hope that you understood everything. If there was something that was really weird then just tell me, and I'll try to fix it!**

**See you at the next chapter(s)!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

I'm so**, so, so sorry for the long waiting! I was a little busy this week, a lot of stupid tests...**

And if I made some mistakes, I'm sorry! Just tell me if something is _totally_ weird.

**Anyway, enjoy the story! ^__^**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**On Kinmoku:**

Seiya gazed up at the dark sky and sighed.

"Odango…" He whispered.

"Long distance romance, eh?" He saw Taiki standing behind him. Seiya blushed lightly and turned away.

"A shy Seiya is rare, isn't it?" Taiki laughed. "But I have to admit that I left a part of my heart on Earth too." He said after silence.

Seiya turned back at him with wide eyes. He rose and hit him playfully, but of course too violent for Taiki, on the arm. "I knew you had something for Ami!" He smirked.

Taiki blushed lightly and put his hand on the hurting arm. Taiki laughed nervously. "Well… Um… See you later…" He said quickly before leaving.

* * *

Usagi closed her eyes. A pink flash appeared around her and she suddenly disappeared in the sky like a shooting star. In instant, all of the Senshi felt something strange.

"What… Is this feeling?" They said and looked up at the sky.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself falling down.

"Oh… This trip was kind of- oh god! " She began. "This is not good!" She said in panic and struggled in the air. "This is _not_ good!" she repeated. A second later she fell into a swimming pool, with a huge splash, in somebody's garden. She gasped for air and saw somebody running against her.

"Air, air!" She coughed.

"You all right?" The person widened his eyes. "You!"

Usagi opened her eyes and jumped up in the air. "Yaten?!"

They looked at each other in silence, and then suddenly Usagi sighed with relief. "I'm so glad! I thought I was on the wrong place!" She laughed.

Yaten was still chocked, but then came back to reality. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, just wondered how you guys were doing…" She said and looked down with a hurt look.

Yaten laughed a little, which made Usagi look at him with wide eyes. "I can imagine Seiya's reaction when he'll see you..." He said and rolled his eyes. Usagi laughed. "Where are the others?" He asked

Usagi's smile faded and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, and then she got tears in her eyes.

_R__ight… I ran away from everything - again…_

Her eyes filled with even more tears. "I… came here alone" She said with a breaking voice, trying to hold back her tears and smile. "I'll go and search for Seiya" She said and ran away with tears streaming down. Yaten just stood there with wide eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" He raised and eyebrow and yawned before walking away. When he was out of sight Usagi dropped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"I ran away from everything, my friends, and the one I love…"

She suddenly looked up and widened her eyes.

"No… Mamo-chan wanted to break up with me…" She whispered.

"I… I travelled through the galaxy for happiness."

She rose. "That's right. Happiness."

She wiped her tears away and nodded before she started to run. "Usagi, never give up!" She yelled to herself with a jump in the air, and with people staring at her, but she didn't care, she smiled and just kept running… She actually didn't even know where she was running.  
Usagi didn't find Seiya anywhere, and when she was about to give up, she saw an abandoned house. She smiled maliciously and silently walked up to the touched the railing sensitively and glanced at the almost orange sun.

"It's getting dark." She sighed and watched the sunset. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the light breeze, and then her eyes suddenly flew open and she smiled brightly. She closed her eyes again, squeezed the railing and leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"S-E-I-Y-A!" She yelled as loud as she could and saw the people freeze and stare annoyed at the screaming girl.

In instant, somewhere, a person with raven hair and blue eyes reacted. His eyes flew wide open.

"Impossible…" He whispered. "Seiya, it's just your imagination!" He said just when Taiki came in. Seiya turned around. "Why do you always have to come in this situations?!" He muttered.

Taiki just laughed, but then his smile faded away and he made a very serious look. "You promised… To buy the ingredients for the dinner, now go!"

Seiya sighed and walked out of the door. He glanced at the sky. The sun was fading away.

…And it was cold.

…And he forgot the money.

* * *

Usagi giggled and walked out from the creaky front door.

"Even though I know it's impossible for him to hear that…" she began. "It was fun anyway. The annoyed people…" She chuckled, and then she suddenly looked up at the sky and put her hand out in the air.

"Perfect! I expected no rain on Kinmoku!" She muttered and threw a glance on the sky once again. "And it's dark!" She sighed and walked down the street. Now the rain poured down, and she was soaking wet. She wore a pink dress with cute white frills and pink ribbons on her odango-styled hair. The wind and the rain was cold as it dashed against her sensitive skin and she felt very weak. Her lungs hurt and she could barely breathe. She suddenly stopped and coughed as she dropped down to her knees. Her skin was cold and she was pale.

"Seiya…" Was the name that escaped through her small lips before she fainted.

* * *

Seiya didn't bother to going home again, instead he just took a walk and decided to tell Taiki that the store was closed.  
Then he suddenly saw lying something on the ground. He walked closer; long blonde hair, tied in two odangos. He widened his eyes and ran towards the unconscious girl and leaned down to her.

"Odango!" He yelled and put her on his back and carried her home. Seiya lied her on the couch and covered her with a warm blanket.

Taiki heard sounds downstairs and went down.

"Seiya, is that you? Didn't I tell you to buy that damn-" He began.

But Seiya put a finger on his mouth and pointed at the couch. "Sssch!"

Taiki widened his eyes "What the…"  
He went back upstairs and continued to read his super-boring history book.

Seiya suddenly heard rustles and saw Usagi mumbling. She had a nightmare and a fever.

"Seiya…" She mumbled. He widened his eyes.

"Did she just… say my name?" He whispered and walked against her.

"Odango?"

"Ghnk…"

Seiya rose an eyebrow and gasped when the girl suddenly flew up in the air.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled.

She widened her eyes, still looking at nothing in front of her. She felt her heart stopping, and she slowly turned her head. There he was... Seiya.

* * *

**Okay, so here is the second chapter! What do you think?  
You all know I love reviews! ^__^**


End file.
